Quetzalcoatl
Quetzalcoatl are wyvern-like dragons in Ninja Gaiden II, Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 and Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2 Plus. Info There are two types of Quetzalcoatl in the game: Adult and Juvenile. Adult Quetzalcoatl are bosses, depending on which version of Ninja Gaiden 2, there can either be multiples of these creatures or only one. Elizébet sends two to attack Ryu at the end of Chapter 9, however they are replaced by the Black Dragon in Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2, leaving only one individual Quetzalcoatl to be fought in a later chapter. The Juvenile Quetzalcoatls serve as common enemies, only taking a few arrows or one fully charged arrow to kill. Appearance Adult Quetzalcoatl are large yellow dragons with a long neck, wings, a head with a webbed mouth and lack of legs. The Juvenile Quetzalcoatl looks the same except they are human-sized and purple. Abilities and Powers Flight: Due to its flying nature Quetzalcoatl only attack while flying. Fire Breath: A steady stream of fire breath downwards on its victims as it flies. Fireball: An attack where the Quetzalcoatl spits a volley of 3 fireballs. Juveniles can only spit one fireball. Huge Fireball: A devastating large slow moving fireball that explodes upon impact. Laser Beam: A laser beam that sweeps across the ground, shot from the Quetzalcoatl's mouth. Juvenile Summon: Quetzalcoatl is able to summon the Juvenile Quetzalcoatls to assist it. Swoop: Only the Juveniles will attempt to headbutt Ryu with a flying swoop. History Ninja Gaiden II: When Elizébet reaches the Amazon rainforest, she summons a Quetzalcoatl as her mount to take her to the Temple of sacrifice as Ryu follows her trail to retrieve the Demon Statue. Ryu fights his way to a huge clearing surrounded by waterfalls and spots Elizébet on the Quetzalcaotl. Elizébet seeing the Dragon Ninja summons 2 Quetzalcoatl to kill Ryu and flies off on the Quetzalcoatl. After hard fought battle Ryu manages to slay these two Quetzalcoatl as they fall out of the sky. Ninja Gaiden Sigma 2: When Elizébet reaches the Amazon rainforest, she summons a Quetzalcoatl as her mount to take her to the Temple of sacrifice as Ryu follows her trail to retrieve the Demon Statue. Ryu fights his way to a huge clearing surrounded by waterfalls and spots Elizébet on the Quetzalcaotl. Elizébet seeing the Dragon Ninja summons the Black Dragon to kill Ryu as she flies off on the Quetzalcoatl. Ninja Gaiden II/Sigma 2: The Juvenile Quetzalcoatl first encountered in Manhattan in the beginning of the chapter, flying around building and wreck havoc. Ryu was on top of a building and shot a Juvenile with his bow. Then he rode the wounded juvenile for a safe landing. As they fly off, Elizébet reaches the outside of the entrance to the cave, and with the Quetzalcoatl beside her uses the demon statue to summon blood to rain down on the Amazon. Later while fighting his way towards the Temple of Sacrifice in the underground cave, Ryu encounters the Quetzalcoatl as he opens the trap. Dodging it's deadly fire projectile attacks, with skilled timing and precision, Ryu manages to slay the beast recovering the Bone Relief relic from its corpse. Strategy This is not a particularly hard fight, though they do quite a bit of damage. Take out the Juveniles first, then focus on the Adults. Dodge their attacks while charging arrows and aiming. If you have the Art of Piercing Void available, wait until they are still and focused on the attack (such as the huge fireball), then aim the Piercing Void at them, as this will take a huge chunk out of their health (70-75%). For the Juveniles, simply shoot 2 arrows or charge an arrow into 1st level UT, or throw an Incendiary Shuriken or fire the Howling Cannon at them. Trivia *In mythology Quetzalcoatl is a Mesoamerican god, know as the feathered serpent. *In the original Ninja Gaiden II, this is one of the two boss battles that feature two bosses, the other being the pair of Nuclear Armadillos fought in the Underworld. * In Ninja Gaiden II's ports/remakes, the pair of Quetzacoatl are replaced with the Black Dragon, and the third you fight becomes an optional boss, meaning that you can play though the game without ever having to face them. Gallery NG2_Art_Boss_Quetzalcoatl.jpg|NG2: Quetzalcoatl concept artwork Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Fiends Category:Dragons Category:Boss Battles Category:Ninja Gaiden 2 Characters Category:Deceased